transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
CharacterStaffFAQ
Can I Change My Character's +finger? If you are a Feature Character: No. If you are an Original Character: Sometimes. Character Staff will accept minor revisions to a character's +finger over the years as a character naturally evolves, or as part of the TACS conversion process. Drastic or major changes to a character +finger are not allowed except under the context of a rebuild. Drastic or major personality changes are usually unthemely and not allowed. To request a change to any portion of your +finger, send an e-mail to , with the subject of: CHARACTER NAME - OC - +Finger Update. In your e-mail, please include your current +finger, and the updated +finger. A CharStaffer will respond to you shortly. CharStaff reserves the right to reject and/or request revisions to your update. Can I Change My Character's Background? If you are a Feature Character: No! If you are an Original Character: Probably not! Changing backgrounds are tricky because they are retroactive. When Character Staff approves a background they are approving that specific version of the background. No deviation allowed! It is how we keep the theme of the MUSH consistent. As a general rule, ask yourself this question (because this is what the Character Staffer will be asking): does this NEW background create something that would NOT have been approved in the first place? That being said, if you want to retroactively insert some minor events that is probably OK, just get permission from Character Staff first. Example of something that is probably OK: "In the past my character used to work with on ." Assuming your previous background does not offer anything contradictory during that same time period. e.g. If your background says you were offline, sorry! Example of something that is not OK: "It turns out my character was actually " or "was friends with " or "also was at ." Probably not OK! Can I Change My Character's Function? If you are a Feature Character: No! If you are an Original Character: Sure! Just send a @mail to a friendly Character Staffer and we will go ahead and make the change -- assuming it isn't something unfitting or wildly different from your old one. Of course if you are doing some sort of major Rebuild a major change is OK as well. Fractional AP Conversion Question from Redshift: ''' In your example, you only use values of 10 and 20, resulting in whole numbers or .5 for your tally... Can other decimal values or fractional values be used? Example: 26 AP -> '''2.6 CP from one character 4 AP -> .4 CP from a second character Total 3 CP to spend on a new character? Answer: Yes. Yes you can. Can My Original Character be a Headmaster or Targetmaster? At this time, OCs cannot be Headmasters or Targetmasters. Help! I am a returning OC who missed the conversion! No worries. You can still go IC and RP just like you normally did. The only difference is that you will not be able to participate in coded combat until you go through the TACS conversion process. Don't worry, it's pretty painless! Also when you eventually send off your e-mail to make sure to send a @mail or otherwise get Hazard's attention because we do not check that account very often these days. Can I Buy/Upgrade Energon? Currently no, but in the future it's possible we'll have some rules for this. Can I "Buy Off" a Negative Effect from an Attack? A Negative Effect refers to an attack effect like Backfire, or Inaccurate that negatively impacts the performance of your attack in exchange for a lower cost. The answer is yes, you can do this as part of a normal attack upgrade. However, if this would put the attack into the rare or restricted category, be prepared! Can I Buy More Ammo for My Attack? Sure! You can do this as part of a normal attack upgrade. However, your Energon will be affected based on the amount of ammunition you have based on the usual ammo attack rules. Can I Upgrade an Attack into an Area Attack? Yes! You can upgrade a Melee into an Area-Melee or a Ranged into an Area-Ranged, provided you pay the appropriate cost. Can I Upgrade an Energon Attack into an Ammo Attack or Vice Versa? Yes! It is just a matter of justification. The base cost for making an adjustment to an existing attack is 10 AP. So, for example, to take a level 4 Ammo attack and turn it into a level 4 Energon attack, you would send in an upgrade application with some justification. Perhaps your rifle, which used to use bullets (Ammo), now uses Energon charges instead as the result of a retooling. Your default energon would be increased by +10, to undo the -10 energon due to the Ammo attack, and you would pay that 10 AP. On the flipside, to take a level 4 Energon attack and turn it into a level 4 Ammo attack, you'd send in an upgrade application with justification, such as your Energon rifle has been retooled to use bullets (Ammo) instead. Your default energon would be decreased by -10 due to the Ammo attack, and you would pay that 10 AP. Is it OK to skip on buying Attacks and focus on Stats? No. You should strive for a balance between stats and abilities/attacks. The fact that stats are more expensive to upgrade later does not factor into our decision to approve your build. Category:Guide